Intertwined
by DivineEscape
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title,but this story pretty much revolves around Quinntana cuddling lol. It's a One Shot. With a quick cameo from Rachel. Quinntana Fluff :D


**Author's Note: So this is just a random Quinntana full of fluff one shot. With some added Rachel friendship. I pretty much just started writing and it turned into a lot of cuddling moments lol.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the random Quinntana fluffy one shot! :)**

 **XXXX**

"Quinn."

"Just five more minutes, baby." Quinn mumbled, shifting and nuzzling her nose into Santana's neck.

Santana sighed, trying to move her _numb_ arm into a better position. She didn't mind when the blonde curled up into her, in fact she loved it. Something she would probably never admit to anyone, but she enjoyed cuddling, _a lot_. And what made it better was she had a hot girlfriend to cuddle with. Although said girlfriend was currently lying on her arm cutting off all circulation. Santana looked down at her, smiling at the sight. After dinner she and Quinn had settled on the couch to watch a movie, Quinn lasted 20minutes before relaxing into the warmth and comfort of Santana and falling into a light slumber. Now as the credits to the movie rolled, Santana struggled with whether or not she wanted to keep trying to wake her sleeping beauty or risk losing an arm due to zero blood flow.

As the pins and needles feeling started to spread up her arm, Santana decided it was time to move to the bedroom where they had a nice comfy bed to freely snuggle in, in whatever position they wanted to, instead of on the small couch.

"Q, come on." Santana said, shifting a bit and finally freeing her arm. She groaned due to the sensation, both painful and relieving, stretching it out to try and get the blood moving again.

"San." Quinn whined in protest, running her cold fingers under Santana's tank top, wrapping them around the fabric and somehow she moved closer. "I'm cold and you're warm. Let's just stay here." She mumbled lazily.

"The bed is much warmer." Santana countered "and spacious, you know, so limbs don't go numb."

"Spacious?" Quinn smirked at the irony, awake now, but her eyes were still shut, content to be right where she was, "We bought a queen size bed, but we practically sleep on top of each other every night."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, using her core muscles to sit up, bringing Quinn up with her. "Come on." She said slapping Quinn's ass as motivation for her to move.

Quinn finally opened her eyes, yawning and stretching a bit, her arms draped loosely around Santana's neck, "Carry me?"

Santana playfully rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Oh puh-lease."

"Santana." Quinn whined for the second time that night, dropping her head to Santana's shoulder.

"You're being extremely needy right now." Santana informed her, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You're the one who woke me up."

"Because I'm uncomfortable."

"We can be comfortable in bed."

"That's what I'm saying. Let's go to bed."

A smile slowly crept onto Quinn's lips and she lifted her head to look up at Santana, "Carry me?" She tried again.

With a huff Santana climbed off the couch, Quinn watching her with curious eyes, not sure if she was going to be left alone on the couch, or if-

"SANTANA!"

"You wanted me to carry you." Santana smirked picking the blonde up with ease and throwing her over her shoulder like some kind of cavewoman.

"Romantically!" Quinn shrieked her body hanging over Santana's shoulder like a ragdoll. She had to admit though, it was a nice view. She titled her head a bit to the side to take in her girlfriend's ass, thankful that the sweatpants she was wearing were a little big and they slipped down enough to show more skin. Not to mention the tank top that had ridden up to reveal the dimples on the small of her back. She fell out of her daze when Santana's voice registered with her ears.

"Define romantic."

"You know like bridal style." Quinn answered.

Once they passed the threshold to their bedroom, Santana grabbed Quinn's butt one last time and then gently placed her on the bed. " _You_ can carry _me_ bridal style next time."

"I can't carry you." She pointed out a sly smile hitting her lips, "You're used to my weight anyway. You _were_ always under me whenever we did the Cheerios pyramids."

Santana gasped, her hand going over her heart, "Hey, Fabray!"

Quinn just shrugged and giggled in response, leaning back on her hands waiting for a better come back.

"I top you in better ways anyway." Santana finally retaliated.

Quinn was about to reply, but a cold breeze entered the room and it caused a giant shiver to take over her body. She looked to the window and frowned, "You left the window open!?"

"It's hot in here."

"It's the middle of winter."

"Baby," Santana began walking forward to crawl onto the bed, "Let's be honest, you're going to be all up on me, sucking my body heat from me like an energy sucking succubus."

Quinn nodded turning to move up the bed and lay next to Santana, "Yeah yeah."

"Yeah yeah." Santana repeated, moving the covers back so they both could get under, "So window stays open."

"Okay, fine." Quinn said stretching out before rolling onto her side, her back to Santana. "But then I get to be the little spoon."

"You got it." Santana said, shutting the lamp off on the nightstand, before shifting over and molding herself against Quinn's back.

"Goodnight." Quinn mumbled, lacing their fingers together pretty much on the brink of falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Santana replied pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

1:30AM

A loud buzz came from the nightstand next to Quinn's side of the bed, causing them both to stir.

"Quinn." Santana mumbled.

Sometime during the night Quinn had turned in Santana's arms, her head tucked under Santana's chin. The blonde snuggled closer, ignoring the noise that was coming from her cell phone, indicating that she was receiving a call. "I'm sleeping."

"Who's calling you so late?"

"No one is calling you're just dreaming, shhh." Quinn cooed. She was way too warm and comfortable to move, besides that she really had no idea who would be calling her in the middle of the night, it was probably a wrong number and she definitely wasn't giving up her position to find out.

Alas her sleep and warmth were gone when Santana sat up and reached over, grabbing the phone and answering it herself, "What!?"

Quinn flinched, slowly sitting up next to her girlfriend, her hair frazzled and her lips pouty.

Santana let out a long drawn out sigh before handing the phone over to Quinn, "It's Berry."

Confused Quinn took the phone, bringing it up to her ear, "Rachel? What's wrong?"

Santana slid back under the covers, her head hitting the pillow finally able to relax again. Just as her eyes were closed and sleep was about to kick in, Quinn shoved at her shoulder.

"Come on."

"huh? What? No."

Quinn climbed out of bed, searching for clothes to quickly pull on and then walking around to Santana's side of the bed, "It's snowing, Rachel's drunk and she just had a fight with Jesse."

Santana groaned, pulling the covers up over her face, "Kurt and Blaine."

"She called _me_." Quinn stated grabbing the corner of the blanket and yanking it off of Santana.

Santana growled as she sat up, grabbing a hoodie that was nearby, "Remind me again when you two became best friends?"

"When I moved to New York and actually kept in touch with everyone." Quinn answered.

"What happened to Mercedes?" Santana asked, "You lived with her in high school and you guys were close and most importantly she lives _in_ LA."

"San, we were fucking bitches to Rachel in high school and yet she still always tried to be nice to us." Quinn began, "So if Rachel Berry is fighting with her boyfriend in the middle of the night, wasted during a snow storm, we're going to go fucking help her. Do you understand?"

Santana rolled her eyes mumbling Spanish profanities under her breath as she went to grab her coat.

Before heading out of the apartment, she stopped to look back at Quinn, "This counts as Rachel's Christmas present."

Quinn reached around her, opening the door, "I already bought her something from the both of us."

All Santana could do was gasp as she was tugged out of the apartment and out of the building. Thankfully they didn't have to go far, because as soon as they stepped into the chilly weather a taxi pulled up and Rachel stumbled out of the vehicle.

Rachel looked up at the two of them with big doe eyes, mascara streaking her cheeks due to her tears, "I think we broke up." She whimpered wrapping her arms around herself as some kind of protection from the cold.

"Where's your coat?" Was the first thing out of Santana's mouth, shrugging off Quinn's glare as the blonde walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go inside." Quinn said, allowing the smaller girl to huddle into her. She was only in a dress and Santana's concern about no coat was finally making sense to her.

"No." Rachel said, "I'm going to stay out here and freeze and then Jesse will feel bad and see what he's missing."

"Oh come on." Santana huffed, "It's starting to snow."

"I like the snow." Rachel sniffled.

"Well I'm going inside." Santana stated, "You guys can stay out here. I promise to find that magical hat from Frosty the Snowman to make you come to back to life after the snow turns you into snowwomen." She said heading for the door to the apartment building, looking over her shoulder in the hopes that the two would follow, "I'm serious I'm going inside." She said, "Rachel your tears are going to freeze to your cheeks." She tried again crossing her arms over her chest, looking from Quinn to Rachel, the two of them not moving, a feeling of guilt keeping her from returning to the warmth of the apartment, "Quinn!"

"Santana!" Quinn said in the same frustrated tone.

A big gust of wind blew all around them, causing Quinn to shiver, but it didn't seem to affect Rachel who began sobbing once again. All she did was cling to Quinn, but the blonde didn't pull away and offered her all the comfort she needed.

"Fine!" Santana said, taking her coat off and walking over to the two. She draped the jacket over Rachel's shoulders and then tugged Rachel to her, picking her up in her arms. "Let's go inside now."

Rachel didn't resist, resting her head against Santana's shoulder as she carried her into the building with Quinn leading the way. As they waited in the elevator, Quinn kept eyeing the way Santana was carrying her.

"What?" Santana questioned, feeling her girlfriend's eyes on her.

"That's the romantic way I wanted you to pick me up." Quinn mumbled a playful tone to her voice. "Bridal style."

Santana smirked with a shake of her head, "Such a baby."

The elevator dinged and Quinn just shrugged as she headed out first so she could open the door to the apartment. Once inside, Santana quickly made her way to the couch, carefully lying Rachel on it. Quinn turned the fireplace on and then went to sit on the edge of the couch, brushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"I can't believe you went out and got drunk on your own." Quinn softly said. "Very uncharacteristic of you."

"I was upset." Rachel said, "And that's what people do in the movies."

"And it solves their problems oh so well." Santana sarcastically said coming back into the living room with a bottle of water, "You're going to want to drink this whole thing."

"Thank you." Rachel said taking the bottle and opening it, lifting her head to take a drink. She wasn't even so much as buzzed anymore, just cold and sad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn asked.

"I just want to sleep." Rachel answered.

"You should probably take a hot shower first." Santana offered, noticing the look of approval she was getting from Quinn, "What? To take the chill out."

"I'll get you a change of clothes." Quinn said as she stood up, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek as she walked by her.

"Thank you." Rachel quietly said again.

Santana just nodded, standing there awkwardly unsure of what to say. Finally she cleared her throat, "If you need anything just ask." She said and then headed into the bedroom.

Santana laid down listening as the shower was turned on and turning towards the door when Quinn entered.

"Thank you." Quinn said crawling on the bed to hover over Santana, pressing a kiss to her lips, "That was completely sweet of you."

"I was doing it for you."

"Uh huh." Quinn smirked, "Not buying it."

"Well if it gets me kisses I will take full responsibility." Santana said wrapping her arms around Quinn and pulling her close, the two indulging in a make out session until the shower was no longer running.

Quinn slightly pulled away, her eyes still shut, "I'm going to go make up the spare bed for her."

"Okay." Santana whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips, "Hurry back."

Quinn smiled and then climbed off of her heading out of the bedroom. A few minutes later Quinn came back with a sniffling Rachel huddled under her arm. Santana sat up chewing on her bottom lip as she looked between the two of them. When her eyes landed on Rachel she was washed over with a surprising emotion; empathy.

"Come on." Santana softly said waving the both of them over, the look of approval showing up on Quinn's face for the second time that night.

Once Quinn and Rachel were in the bed, Santana laid down, resting her head on her hand to peer over Quinn and at Rachel. "Hey, Rach?"

Rachel used the palm of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, before slowly turning to Santana. "Yes, Santana?"

"I can kick his ass for you, if you want?" Santana offered, "Ever since high school I always wanted to knock that smug look off of his face."

Rachel sadly smiled, but shook her head, "Although I do appreciate the gesture, it coming from you meaning a lot, you don't have to resort to violence."

"Just let me know." Santana answered, laying her head on the pillows.

"You're not fighting anyone." Quinn said, lying on her side to face Rachel.

Santana rolled over so she was spooning Quinn, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, "Not tonight."

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. Reaching out she rested her hand on Rachel's forearm, "Need anything?"

"Just sleep." Rachel quietly said, "You two have done more than enough already."

"Okay, goodnight, Rachel." Quinn said, giving her arm a squeeze, before pulling back to let the other girl fall asleep.

Early the next morning Quinn was the first to slowly wake up, feeling both warm and a little trapped. The queen sized bed was big, but everyone must have gravitated together during the night because all three of them were clumped together. Santana was stretched out on her back, Quinn using her stomach as a pillow and Rachel curled against her back with Santana's arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. If Santana woke up anytime soon she knew there was going to be a comment made about a threesome.

Just as Quinn lifted her head up, Rachel slipped her hand from where it was rested on the blonde's ribs, muttering an apology and then rolling over to check her phone. Quinn slowly turned, so as to not wake Santana, watching Rachel react to the missed calls and text messages.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed, but nodded, "He wants to talk, so that's a good sign."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

Rachel stretched and climbed out of the bed, "No, I'll be perfectly fine. Thank you again, you two are great friends." She said reaching out to grab Quinn's hand, "I'm really glad you decided to move to New York."

Quinn smiled, "Me too."

"I'm going to head back home." Rachel said holding her phone up to show Quinn just how much Jesse had tried to get in touch with her, "Work things out."

Quinn nodded and climbed out of bed as well, walking her to the door. She pulled her into a hug, "Call me if you need us."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled, returning the hug, "Give my thanks to Santana."

"I will." Quinn assured, watching her leave and then heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.

With her mug full, she headed into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch. Her back was against the armrest, facing the window so she could watch the snowfall. She sipped her coffee and smiled when she heard rustling coming from down the hall. A rush of happiness came over her. Last night it was safe to say that she and Santana didn't get the greatest night's rest and a sleepy Santana in Quinn's opinion was the most adorable and her favourite thing.

She looked up in time to watch Santana wander into the room. Her hair was messy, her sweatpants were resting way below her waist barely clinging onto her hipbones, and her tank top was twisted and riding up passed her belly button, revealing a very toned stomach. She stopped in front of Quinn pouting in her direction, letting it be known without words that she was not happy she woke up in an empty bed.

Quinn smiled, reaching over to set her mug on the coffee table and then opened her arms, "Come here you big baby."

"I'm not a baby." Santana mumbled, walking over to crawl on the couch, lying in between Quinn's legs, resting her head on her chest. "Where's Rachel?"

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before running her fingers through her hair, "She went back home to try and work things out with Jesse. I told her to call us if she needed anything."

"Hmm." Santana responded.

Quinn titled her head to look down at her, smiling when she saw her long lashes resting softly against her cheeks, indicating she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"So it's my turn to have my arm go numb?"

A smile tugged at Santana's lips, "Unless you want to carry me to the bedroom?"

Quinn lightly laughed, pressing another kiss to the top of her head, adjusting her position to get comfortable. "I think I can manage to get comfortable." She challenged, "I'll just keep both arms around you with my hands happily resting here." She said squeezing Santana's ass, moaning because the material of Santana's sweatpants were thin.

"I love you." Santana whispered, relaxing her body into her, sleep starting to cloud her mind, "I'm going to marry you one day."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat, the biggest grin ever taking over her face. She pulled her a little closer, letting her eyes fall shut, "I can't wait to become a Lopez."

With that the two fell asleep on the couch for the rest of the morning. Moving to the bedroom after Rachel's text woke them up indicating that her and Jesse had happily reconciled. After the lack of sleep from the night before it was definitely going to be a lazy day for the couple.

The End

 **XXXX**

 **Thanks for reading! feedback/Reviews?**


End file.
